Shinako 幸
by garbageliteracy
Summary: Of all the things I contemplated coming after death, it wasn't this. Aburame!OC, Self-Insert. Pairing up to the reviewers.


Shinako 幸

Of all the things I contemplated coming after death, it wasn't this. Aburame!OC, Self-Insert. Pairing up to the reviewers.

Kishimoto owns Naruto...for now.

1

One night, in Virginia in a small house at the end of Willow Lane, all of the light's turned on.

Faith Campbell was at the peak of her physical health, or so she thought. At nineteen she'd been just months from leaving to live out her own life in college, moving and starting over in a big city, something like San Diego or LA maybe. However, as an adopted child, her parents unknown, she had no clue her whole life of the genes she carried. The ones for _epilepsy._

It laid dormant in her the entirety of her life. _Until that night._ In the midst of her peaceful dreams, a seizure took over. She was dead before the ambulance even arrived, her mother crying, frozen on the spot beside her bed. Faith's last memory had been that of the little blonde boy who loved ramen and had the biggest dreams, Naruto, the star of her favorite anime series.

One morning, in Konoha in a small house in the Aburame Compound, all of the light's turned on.

Aburame Shibi hurriedly helped carry his heavily pregnant and very distressed wife down the stairs of their home as the two exchanged whispered words. In the early dawn the two had awoken to find their sheet's wet. His wife's water had broken. Originally, the pregnancy seemed to be as normal as any, but at month six, the best medic in the clan promptly informed him that they were _not_ in fact expecting a little boy, but a little boy _and_ a little girl.

As soon as the two were informed, Kana, Shibi's wife, fell ill, marking the last three month's of her pregnancy that of nightmares. She bled every week and vomited every night. The medics said her body was just reacting to stress, that the babies were developing fine. Even Kana's kikaichu believed her to be _fine_ inside. So she endured.

In one world, a woman dies. In another, a pair of twins are born.

Aburame Shino was everything his parents expected, crying softly, brown squinted eyes like his dad's, hair brown, and nose round like Kana's. He came first and Hikaru, their medic for the duration of the pregnancy, set him aside where the nests of their clans kikaichu rested, before returning to deliver the more _unexpected_ of the two.

His twin sister had the opposite features, with little black curls she must have inherited from their mother's side of the family, and pretty golden orbs resembling those hidden behind Shibi's glasses, and a small beauty mark under her right eye. A little heartbreaker someday, Hikaru thought to himself.

Faith tried not to lose her shit when she opened her eyes and saw a pair of _giant_ hands coming straight for her. Fingers the size of her arms. She blinked, her eyes feeling heavy, and sleepy, and let out a low scream noise before abruptly freezing, as if realizing it had come from her.

"Aburame _Shinako_ " Kana cooed in dear excitement, finally seeing the little miracle troublemaker that had pained her for so long. _Worth it, worth it, worth it._ The little female Aburame newborn barely had the minute passing to realize that she was talking to _her_ when the gloved giant man began to take her somewhere.

Faith began to stir in distress, weeping just barely as the cold air kissed her seemingly wet skin. She felt _very_ very confused. Her senses were overwhelming her and she couldn't remember what happened last, just that someone was calling her 'Shinako' which was _definitely_ a japanese name. She was _not_ japanese, and in fact, had no friends of that descent, since her small town was mostly mexican community and a few white people like herself.

Five more minutes and she would have worked out the fact that she was a baby, had she not been placed in a seething and writhing pile of beetles.

When Shino had been presented to the nests, his cries had silenced. Interestingly enough, Shinako began _screaming_ at the top of her lungs, which (since she was more motivated than the average baby) caused every shinobi within a file mile radius wince.

At birth, all Aburame clan member's are presented to a few families of chakra feeding bugs, allowing the right kind of beetle to burrow in their skin, and the two begin living in symbiosis from the moment on. Six types of bugs, to be specific.

The **bikochu** , insects used in the great ninja wars by the clan, with a sense of smell stronger than even that of a dog. The **kidaichu** , used apart of the clans Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique, small in size with the capabilities to grow to monstrous proportions, making them dangerous to their hosts. **Kikaichu,** the most common of the chakra-consuming bugs. The **kochu** , they can produce a poison that will paralyse their victims and kill them a short while later; the poison even disappears upon death, preventing it from being found in autopsies. They're said to be as imperceptible as mosquitos yet as deadly as scorpions. **Rinkaichu** , nano sized venomous insects, used by a select few Aburame. These bugs destroy their enemies' cells, causing excruciating pain the process. And finally, **Shokaichu** that resembles worms and can dig their way into the ground and locate chakra signatures across distances.

"Which ones like our babies, Hikaru-San?" Shibi questioned, his voice filled with wonder.

 _Meanwhile…_

Shinako began screaming and hollering once again as some began to break into her pores, diving into her tear ducts, her mouth, her nose. _Everywhere._

Hikaru smiled, picking up the much calmer, kikaichu covered Shino and handing him off to his rather exhausted mother who didn't flinch once at the sight of the bugs. When he turned back to see which of the species had taken to Shinako, he made a small 'huh' noise.

"Got yourself a kochu user, Shibi-Dobe" The medic informed his old teammate, grinning brightly. Those beetles were known to be used by some of the strongest ninja in their clan.

 _Help, help, oh god the buzzing, make it stop._ Faith could feel the fucking _cockroaches_ inside of her nerves, her every god damn cell, and it made her flesh vibrate, and tears pour from bleeding eyes. The pain made her other senses short out and she could only faintly hear the voices around her as the bugs eventually left her, since a fair amount of them had made it inside of her like they appeared to have wanted. The only thing that alerted her to her movement was the breeze as the fucker who put her through that picked her up again.

She was held up to the owner of the hands' face.

"Aburame Shinako, the greatest kochu wielding kunoichi to ever walk the earth" Hikaru teased the upset little girl, who actually seemed to cease her whines just to hear what he had to say.

Apparently she didn't like it, because she proceeded to spit up rather violently big wads of saliva and bugs still stuck to her tongue straight onto his face, the nasty puddle drenching his features in a way that made the medic nearly crumbles making loud noises and holding her away from him.

Kana and Shibi laughed filled with pure happiness as they experienced first memory of their new family.

 _Aburame? Aburame? Bugs?_ Everything began to make sense and there was the sudden knowledge in the forefront of her mind and the _never ending,_ spine tingling, rip your flesh off sensation of **buzzing.** Aburame Shinako? Shinako? Aburame? This was no coincidence and no matter how many times the thought ran through her head, she just couldn't process it.

 _There's no way I'm in the Naruto universe,_ the reincarnated Faith Campbell whimpered as she rolled in her new mother's arms, pressing one tear stained cheek unknowingly into the side of her twin brother Shino. _Not possible._

* * *

 **AN:** Picture this, Shinako, ten years old, being apprenticed Kakashi instead of put on a genin team. She would be a part of Team Seven without being _a part_ of Team Seven, and this way, I could have her influence Sakura to become a more focused ninja when caught in a one sided rivalry with the pinkette, I could have her and Sasuke bond over their mutual disdain for all things bright and happy and loud, and even Naruto could get some bonding action in on there.

I don't haaave to do that though, if you guys have any better ideas to suggest :) Also I kind of want her to be friends with Neji OR Kiba when she attends the academy, thoughts? This is short but my back and head ache and I'm just not feeling 100% so don't worry the next update will be longer.

Also keep in mind I haven't picked a pairing and so I'm letting the reviewers decide.

Until next time!


End file.
